This proposal seeks support for the XII Biennial Conference of the Association for Ocular Pharmacology and Therapeutics (AOPT) to be held February 26th - March 1st, 2015 in Charleston, SC. As with the previous eleven meetings, the goal of AOPT 2015 is to bring together basic scientists, clinicians, students and fellows for presentations and in-depth discussions on new approaches for treating sight-threatening eye diseases. Selection of each of the scientific sessions was based on identification of those ocular fields making important advances that will lead to new therapeutics. We have recruited experts and leaders in these respective areas to chair and program these scientific sessions. In addition to a keynote lecture by Professor Palczewski, we identified ten exciting topics for inclusion in our conference. Additionally, a specific goal of the conference is to increase student and junior investigator participation with travel awards and a featured 11th platform session for young scientists. AOPT has an established history for promoting diversity, and the speakers that are selected represent a diverse group of scientists including women and underrepresented individuals. The Specific Aims of the XII Association for Ocular Pharmacology and Therapeutics Conference are: 1. to enhance the emerging careers of 20 young investigators (including women and underrepresented minorities) in ocular therapeutics by providing travel awards. 2. To provide a forum for dissemination of the most recent advances in the state of knowledge on novel therapeutic approaches to ocular disorders and disease. 3. To create an environment that will facilitate the exchange of novel ideas among basic and clinician scientists and generate the opportunity for vision scientists of all ethnic groups and social backgrounds to meet and establish research collaborations. 4. To bring together scientists working in academia and industry with the goal of expediting the delivery of novel therapeutics to those suffering from ocular diseases or disorders. We anticipate that this meeting will provide useful information on recent advances in ocular diseases and will serve as an important resource for those involved in the translation of these findings into suitable therapeutics. This conference will also provide new opportunities, avenues for new discovery, and a forum to develop potential collaborations among the attendees. The requested funds will support the travel, accommodation and registration of 10 students (pre- and postdoctoral) and 10 junior investigators who otherwise would not have the resources to attend this focused meeting.